


Il capitano pirata e il sirenetto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Mermaids
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un fugace momento d'amore tra un Capitano pirata e un giovane tritone.★Fandom: Originali, romantico.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 854.★ Prompt traccia: 3. Pirate!AU – A si è accorto da tempo che “qualcosa”, ossia B, sta seguendo la loro nave. Un giorno riesce a catturarlo con una rete.





	Il capitano pirata e il sirenetto

Il Capitano pirata e il sirenetto

 

Il Capitano si portò il sigaro alle labbra, tenendolo con due dita e ispirò rumorosamente, sentendo il sapore della nicotina bruciargli le narici e il palato. Socchiuse gli occhi e guardò di sottecchi il mare, intravide una figura. Si affacciò di più alla balaustra, facendo cadere della cenere oltre il parapetto e vide la figura spostarsi. Alzò lo sguardo e intravide la fisionomia della luna oltre le vele gonfie.

< È esattamente un mese che quel ‘qualcosa’ ci segue > pensò. Si passò la mano tra gli scuri capelli castani e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Capitano, qualcosa vi turba?” si sentì domandare. Si voltò verso il suo vice e piegò le labbra in un ghigno, facendo ondeggiare il sigaro.

“No, nulla. Continuiamo a fare rotta per la nostra isola. Abbiamo bisogno di rifocillarci dopo il nostro ultimo attacco” disse.

Il suo vice ridacchiò, grattandosi la guancia con l’uncino.

“Quei maledetti spagnoli non hanno ancora capito che non possono niente contro noi inglesi” si vantò.

Il Capitano si strinse la cinghia nera che portava sopra la sua giacca di velluto rosso. Camminò fino a un barile e vi si sedette.

“Portami del rhum. Manca ancora parecchio a quando raggiungeremo l’isola del teschio” ordinò.

“Subito, Capitano” rispose l’altro pirata.

 

*******

 

“Capitano, non scendete dalla nave?” domandò il Vice, mentre anche il mozzo scendeva dalla rampa di legno.

“No. Voglio rimanere qui da solo, con la mia nave. È da tanto che non mi trattengo a pensare” rispose il Capitano.

Il suo vice schioccò la lingua sul palato e giocherellò, utilizzando l’uncino, con l’elastico nero che gli teneva la benda sull’occhio.

“Siete strano. È per caso colpa di una donna?” chiese.

Il Capitano scrollò le spalle.

“Lo sai che le trovo frivole. Non temere, berrò a sufficienza anche qui da solo” lo rassicurò.

Il Vice osservò gli stivali neri lucidati del capitano, i suoi pantaloni di velluto rosso e la camicia candida priva di macchie.

< È così ‘insolito’ per essere un pirata. Capirei fossimo corsari e obbedissimo alla regina, ma lui ha preferito essere libero da simili legacci. Bah, forse sogna di diventare un giorno baronetto con i nostri tesori > rifletté.

“D’accordo. Allora vi aspettiamo alle prime luci dell’alba” disse.

Il Capitano lo guardò allontanarsi, aspetto di non vedere più la luce della sua lampada ad olio in lontananza e si affacciò nuovamente alla balaustra. Si accese un sigaro e rimase immobile, finché non noto l’ombra avvicinarsi alla barca. Fece scattare una rete e la intrappolò, si udì un grido maschile, mentre il Capitano tirava su la rete.

Spalancò gli occhi e il sigaro gli cadde a terra, quando vide che aveva un prigionato un giovane, che dibatteva una voluminosa coda da pesce dalle scaglie azzurro pastello.

Il pirata pestò il sigaro sotto il tacco dello stivale.

“Incredibile” mormorò.

Il sirenetto boccheggiava e cercava di spezzare le corde con le mani.

Il Capitano gli accarezzò il viso e il tritone si tirò indietro, deglutendo a vuoto. I suoi capelli verde chiaro gli aderivano al viso, gocciolanti.

“Conosci la nostra lingua?” domandò il pirata.

Il tritone incassò il capo tra le spalle, rabbrividendo.

Il Capitano passò il braccio attraverso le maglie della rete e gli prese la mano dalle dita affusolate con la propria, coperta da un guanto candido.

“Tranquillo. Non farò sapere al resto della ciurma che ti ho catturato. Quei masnadieri sono bravi cristiani, se li conosci bene, ma in te vedrebbero o un demone o una facile fonte di denaro.

Voglio solo sapere perché sono settimane che segui la mia nave” disse il Capitano con voce calda.

Il tritone ricambiò la stretta della sua mano, i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

“M-mi… affascini…” sussurrò con voce inudibile.

Il pirata guardò le labbra sottili e rosee dell’altro, leggermente sporte e passò lo sguardo sul suo collo affusolato. Deglutì guardando la pelle diafana del giovane, le sue spalle minute e la sua parte di corpo umano.

“Anche tu sei bellissimo” sussurrò. Portò la rete dentro la nave e l’aprì, facendo cadere il giovane sul pontile.

Il sirenetto rabbrividì, mentre l’altro s’inchinava verso di lui. Il tritone strisciò indietro, ma l’altro gli afferrò il viso tra le mani e lo baciò con foga.

Il tritone mugolò di piacere e socchiuse le labbra, ricambiando il bacio dell’altro.

Il Capitano si sfilò i guanti, gli accarezzò la guancia umida con una mano, mentre passò l’altra sulle scaglie, sentendole spigolose e gelide sotto i polpastrelli. Si sedette a cavalcioni sulla coda del sirenetto, immobilizzandolo e gli avvolse i fianchi sottili. Continuò a baciarlo, con sempre maggiore foga.

Il giovane gli affondò una mano tra i capelli castani, ricambiando i baci dell’altro e con la mano libera gli sfiorò con il collo con le dita.

“Mi lascerai tornare in mare?” chiese il tritone.

“Sì, prima che faccia giorno, ma lasciati ‘conquistare’ da me adesso” disse il pirata con voce seducente. Gli baciò il collo e gli passò la lingua, lasciandogli una scia di saliva.

“Allora sarò il vostro tesoro e la vostra preda stanotte” mormorò il tritone, la sua coda fremette mentre sporgeva in avanti il bacino, strusciando contro quello dell’altro.

 


End file.
